A conventional angle inclining structure for a desk is capable of adjusting an inclined angle of a plate of a desk, but it does not have a descending function. Therefore, when a user is desired to move the plate back to an original position after the plate is moved upwardly, the plate is manually pressed downward by the user, yet noises generate and the user is clamped by the plate easily.
To obtain a descending purpose, a hydraulic rod of a buffer structure is fixed on a bottom end of the plate so that the plate is adjusted toward a desired angle and is descended slowly. However, the plate still can not be fixed safely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.